Max Force
by Killer2009
Summary: Summary: I know the title is cheesy, but I couldn't come up with a cleverer one. This is my attempt at retconning Nevermore. The only thing I don't think I will be able to fix is Mr. Wonderful a.k.a Dylan. I normally don't do FanFics (I read now and again, but never write), but this ONE SHOT (unless people really like it) was gnawing at me. Rated T because Maya may cuss.


Max Force:

**Well if I owned Maximum Ride, Nevermore wouldn't have happened in the first place now would it?**

* * *

I was dead I was sure of it.

"The satellite was destroyed by the asteroid Doctor Sampson. We can no longer track the, ugh, flock."

A voice, not in my head, that's a good sign, but _**Doctor**_?

"What of Batchelder and Martinez?"

Another voice, now I'm sure I'm alive, and what happened with the Flock? The rest of the gang?

"Missing. We are not certain, but we believe they were killed."

Good at least Jeb is no longer with us, but Valencia had nothing to do with this.

"Could we use Batchelder's Project Hero to see if the experiments are still alive, and bring them back?"

"No, thanks to Batchelder's interference Experiment M1783 became inferior, granted she used to be stronger than this one," a cold hand brushes my cheek. I so wish to break it, but refrain, learn as much as I can. If I had learned more when I worked for these jerks, Max would have been dead and I would have led the Flock, but if I hadn't of learned about the true nature of these jerks nearly **everyone** on Earth would have died, but my pride still won't let go of Max kicking my ass. "But sometimes the physical superiority makes the mind a useless weapon. Isn't that right Experiment M1783-2? Oh come now my dear your breathing isn't shallow anymore you are awake."

Damn, son of a bitch is smart. I open my eyes and sit up. Immediately I make a deathly glare at the blonde haired blue eyed whitecoat in front of me he waves his hand to automatically dismiss the female assistant. "My name is Maya," I growl.

"And I am Doctor Trevor Sampson," his voice dismisses my hostility as though it were a gnat, "Though what possessed you to go with the name Maya? I mean a clone of a girl named Max choosing a name that starts with the letter 'M' is uninspired. Honestly you look more like a Gretchen to me."

"What do you want from me?" I decided to let his judgment of my creativity in naming go for the time being.

"I want you to do what you were born for my dear, save the world."

"Oh great another scientific whack job. Okay I'll finally bite. Why does Itex want to destroy itself anyway?"

"My dear, my dear, if your mind really is that unimaginative I can see now why Jeb was able to play double agent so well."

"What do you mean?" Now the man was talking riddles and insulting me all at the same time.

"Itex does not wish to destroy itself we wish to destroy Itex."

Now I was getting mad, "Explain before I punch your lights out."

"True most of us 'whitecoats,' that is what you call us right, again uninspired, but that blame falls solely on Max and the flock, work for Itex, but after a group of us learned about experiments like yourself we formed a society to stop more experimentation, and its doomsday plots. Now, come we need you to rest, this Doomsday Group is gearing up, and I need you prepared to stop it."

I get up my fist clenching and unclenching. "I was dead," I mutter under my breath.

"Yes after we learned that Kate and Star had betrayed the gang we acted fast to try and stop what was coming, unfortunately we came in time only to try and fix things." He begins to lead me through various hallways, I study each path, sure this guy was talking like he was a good guy, but so did Kate and Star, and in my life people always had a tendency to stab me in the back. He opened a door to a main room, couches and military cots filled the space.

"Told you I knew it was her!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

"Good to see you Ratchet," I smile.

"Looks as though I'm not the only one who takes a lickin' and keeps on tickin'," Holden says hugging me.

"Easy Starfish," I give a stern, but warm glare. Then I realize there is one member of our little gang M.I.A. "Fang!?" I shout missing him. There are times I really hate being a clone of Max feeling emotions towards Fang that I shouldn't have.

"He went back with the Flock," Doctor Sampson informed me.

"Oh." I felt my shoulders sag.

"Doctor Sampson! Doctor Sampson!" The assistant came running in. "We've found the Doomsday Groups hideout, and you'll never believe who all is there." She handed him a file he looked over it, reading it silently, making me annoyed.

"Erhem," I cleared my throat getting everyone's attention. "Mind telling me what you are reading."

"Oh," Sampson seemed taken aback, "well our spy for the Doomsday Group Doctor Ness has discovered the where, the when they plan to release a super virus, and that Itex apparently handed Kate and Star over to them."

A dark smile came across my face, "Then time for payback."


End file.
